1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to calibration tools and fixtures for precisely setting the angle of miter gauges for table saws, band saws, sanding machines, grinders, shapers, and other primary machines used to shape wood, metal, plastic, fiber and other common stock materials for cutting/forming precise angular edges/surfaces on stock materials, e.g., a picture frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miter gauges for table saws, band saws, sanding machines, grinders, shapers, routers and the like present a vertical fence or miter fence head pivotally secured at the end of a base rail or miter bar that slides within worktable channels cut into a horizontal work table surface on either side of, and parallel to the cutting/working element of a particular machine. The miter fence head of the miter gauge sliding within one of the worktable channels contacts, orients and supports work pieces or stock on the work table relative to the cutting/working element of a machine cutting/shaping the stock.
Most miter fence heads include a circular slot concentric with the pivot coupling the head to the miter bar, a compass scale indexing the circular slot and a thumbscrew or other position locking mechanism for securing or setting the miter fence head at a particular angle indicated by the compass scale relative to the miter bar. However, the accuracy of an angular position achievable with such included compass scale, miter angle setting mechanisms is questionable.
Historically many different mechanisms are known, and have been described and developed for precisely orienting contact surfaces that position work stock for cutting/shaping by machines. In fact, the U.S. Manual of Patent Classification has several subject matter classes and subclasses dedicated to such mechanisms. [See Class 33 subclass 534, 567, & 568; and Class 83 subclasses 276, 409, 437.1, 452.11, 435.12, & 730]